Acceleration sensors, in which an electric contact is closed through the deflection of a spring-mass system, have already been disclosed by the German Patent 29 23 029. In these sensors, the deflection of the spring-mass system is linear to the acceleration. The movement of the spring-mass system is damped to improve the switching performance of the sensor. The German Patent 37 27 142 has already disclosed processes for producing sensors by irradiating a plastic layer through a mask with X-ray radiation, dissolving out the irradiated regions, and galvanically filling the thus created negative sensor matrix with a metal.